


a contingency of rapture and sorrow

by KinChan



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Gen, I Don't Even Know, no one will understand how hard it was for me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/pseuds/KinChan
Summary: What stays with you till after is a recollection of moments in time.





	a contingency of rapture and sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month Day 8: colour

Black was your colour. You'd wear it with a charm and elegance I had only seen on you and there was nothing that suited you better. Often I'd find myself lost in your dazzling radiance, not able to tear away my eyes, more than I'd admit to myself. 

I'm sure that you were too rapt in dreams of your own world and blinded by your dedicated admiration towards me, that you only partly noticed how I admired and loved you just as much, if not even more. 

That was one of the few things that never changed. As I watched you grow up and take the first steps into your own life, you never were far away, always a step beside me. As was your unyielding love to the colour of ink. No matter how hot the summer or sometimes unfit your choice of clothing would be, you'd never relent, saying it was what made you happy.

But now that I am clad in my favorite red you will wear your colour to convey a different meaning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
